


Intimidating

by destiny335



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scary!James, cursing, scary!mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7683565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny335/pseuds/destiny335
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and James are quite an imitating couple but they love each other dearly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimidating

   Mike and James walked down the corridors of Monsters University, hand-in-hand with their natural resting bitch face. Everyone stopped talking once they caught a glimpse of them, just staring and not making a move. The only person daring to stand up to the scary couple was Johnny Worthington III and his best friend and leader of Python Nu Kappa (PNK), Carrie Williams.

   "Oh look at who it is. James P. Sullivan and his little _boyfriend_ Michael Wazowski."

   "Johnny, if you're going to stalk us, please make it less obvious. Now, if you don't mind - and even if you did, we could care less - Mike and I have places to be and would wish to not share air with you." Johnny just stared speechlessly at the two, not believing anyone back talking him.

   "How dare you talk to Johnny like that. I have you know that just because you guys are the scariest monsters here, that doesn't mean you have the right to intimidate people."

   "Oh really sweetheart? Well I think Sulley and I _do_ have that right, so why don't you run back to your boyfriend and leave my boyfriend and me alone." As the two strut away, everyone goes back to what they were doing, use to Mike and Sulley's sass, but still scared of them.

   "They really are perfect for each other Carrie."

   "I know Johnny, I know."

* * *

 

   "Truly Mike, I have a headache just being around these people."

   "I know darling, but one more year and we are finally free."

   "That's true, but I wished we could just get out now."

   "And why's that?" The green hair boy flopped down next to his boyfriend, giving him a soft smile.

   "So I can just marry you already." Sulley watches as Mike's face becomes red from his blush, not expecting to hear Sulley say those words.

   "Why do you want to get married in such a rush."

   "So I know that you're mine... forever."

   Mike frowns at Sulley, not understanding him. "But I'll always be yours. We don't need a piece of paper saying otherwise."

   "True, but it's just that, somedays I feel like you're going to leave me, cause you know I'm not good enough for you, but damn it! I'm so selfish that I can't have you leave me."

   "Oh Sulley, I'll never leave you. I think it should be me that's worried. I'm scared you're going to find someone taller than me. Someone more... I don't know."

   "I don't know Mikey. I prefer my boys short and you are just perfect."

   "Really?"

   "I would have to say really."

   "Good." Mike snuggles into James' arm, enjoying the warmth surrounding him. He feels safe and protected from all of the world's evil, not ever wanting to leave _home_.

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on my Wattpad: lucky-destiny


End file.
